Kin of the Sun
by prettysailor
Summary: ON HOLD. TO BE EDITED! Serena feels a strange connection with boy she meets. Is the Negaverse setting up a trap? SeasonR
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone! This is my first fic ever! I hope you like it! The nect chapter should be up in a few days!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

A lonely canoe hovered in the middle of a wide lake, it's occupant stretched across the bottom and dainty feet propped up on the bow. She appeared no more than fifteen years old with flawless skin and a stunningly slim figure. Her large cerulean eyes stared up at the cloudless sky basked with unanswered questions as she subconsciously reached up and swatted at her bangs. Her golden tendrils tickled her forehead and extended in two ridiculously long pigtails put up in two identical buns or as a few people referred to them as "meatballs."

A black cat with a strange symbol of a crescent moon on the center of it's forehead mewed aggressively and prodded it's owner.

"Leave me alone, Luna!" the girl muttered in an annoyed voice. "You are the one who tagged along, remember? It's your own fault."

The cat hissed shaking her head and sent a glare in the girl's direction. "We have been here since twelve in the afternoon! Just how long do you plan on being out here, Serena? We have a scout meeting to get to!"

"Oh, you're such a drama queen, Luna." Serena said, rolling her eyes. "The meeting isn't for another few hours."

Luna sighed in exasperation. "Why can't you do something more productive?"

Serena smirked at her pet. "Well, If you want to do something more productive then why don't you jump into the water and swim to the bank?!"

"I have no intention of - "

"Scaredy cat!" Serena taunted in a sing song voice. Luna growled and pounced atop of Serena's stomach causing the girl to gasp. "Ow! Luna!"

"Serena, you have got to start acting more seriously about this scout business." Luna informed. "Now that the negaverse is launching attacks every other day we need to keep a closer eye on Reenie. Who knows what - "

"I am sick and tired of that little pink haired annoying brat!" Serena ranted. She sat up with a look of complete fury. "Why do I always have to be nice to her? It's not like she's so innocent herself!"

Luna couldn't believe her ears. "You are so selfish, Serena! You have got to learn to put all that behind you and be the bigger person! You promised that little girl that you would always be there for her whenever she needed you. It is your duty as Sailor Moon!"

Serena paused, the memory of the first encounter with Rubeus and the Weird Sisters coming into play. Her eyes softened a bit as she recalled the emotional scene between her and Reenie. The little girl's eyes had been filled with so much hurt and sadness that Serena couldn't take it. She vowed on behalf of the moon to watch after her and bring her back home to help her mother.

"Serena?"

"I guess you're right, Luna." she replied in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. I dunno what got into me.." she smiled lightly. "I'll take us back to nice sturdy ground." her arms reached for the row paddle, but a sudden movement and her hand knocked into the object, causing it to splash into the lake. "Oh no!"

"Now look at what you've done!" Luna stated in exasperation.

"It's not the end of the world, Luna." Serena said with a nervous chuckle. She turned her back on the cat and leaned over the edge of the canoe to reach for the paddle. "Just... a little farther and... Ahh!" under her weight the canoe tipped over, dumping both her and Luna into the cold water.

Serena found her bearings as she floated underneath the water and broke the surface, gagging and sputtering. Luna came up a moment later, looking rather unhappy as Serena gingerly placed her atop her head.

"Well, that's unfortunate..." Serena said, swimming over to the upside down boat and turning it over right up. She tried to climb back in, but too much weight on one side kept causing the canoe to tip over each time. "Oh.. Now what?"

Luna shook her head. "Looks like you'll have to swim, Serena."

"Swimming..." Serena muttered. She gulped. "You see, that would be a great solution if I knew how to swim!"

"You don't know how to swim?" Luna repeated in disbelief.

Serena glared at her. "Like you can?"

Luna scowled, a red tint forming on her cheeks at the retort.

"Ahoy there, Miss! Are you in need of assistance?"

Serena shrieked in surprise, losing grip on her turned over canoe and plunged back into the water.Not knowing what else to do, Serena began to kick and fling her arms violently to stay above the surface, but her attempts failed. She began to sink and swallowed large amounts of water as she struggled to swim upwards.

Luna who had jumped atop of the canoe that had flipped before she joined Serena back into the cool lake. She nearly had an anxiety attack as she pawed at the water, meowing loudly as a boy in an identical canoe hurriedly paddled over to the rescue.

"Hold on!" he shouted, standing up and without hesitation dived after her.

"Please be alright," Luna muttered to herself as he craned her neck.

In a splash, Serena surfaced sputtering and coughing, her arms wrapped tightly around her rescuers neck as he swam them to his boat. He carefully lifted Serena into the boat and then pulled himself in after her.

"Oh, my ... c-cat - Luna." Serena gasped breathlessly, pointing to where Luna was meowing atop the bottom of their flipped canoe.

The boy nodded, reaching over and scooped up Luna in his hand, placing her gently in Serena's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that Serena's head was lolling. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey! Hey, wake up!"

"Nighty night..." Serena slurred, her eyes rolling into the back of her head before she layed completely limp in his arms.

The boy chuckled despite the situation, slowly untangling her from his arms and draped a blanket over her drenched frame. His eyes settled onto the kitten beside him. "Just you and me for now, huh, kitten." his eyes furrowed as he noticed the crescent moon. "Woah, that's strange. Do you come from the moon or something?" he laughed at the look Luna gave him. "Perhaps it's just a sticker, then. People do some weird things to their pets, but to put a sticker on it's fur..." he trailed off as he began to row back to the bank.

Luna regarded the boy slightly and grounded herself protectively in front of Serena. He was giving of some strange vibes, they weren't evil, but she still didn't trust him in the slightest. Her eyes were pulled to the unconscious form of her charge and hoped she'd awake soon.

* * *

_Please Review! Let me know what you think!_

_ 3 Sweet Soldier_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Here's the next installment. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

By the time Serena awoke, the sun had sunk below the horizon, casting the city into twilight colors of pink and orange. The blonde tore her eyes away from the large window and gazed around the unfamiliar room with her mouth hanging open in silent awe. She lay in a queen size canopy bed adorned in yellow brown satin sheets. The walls surrounding were lathered in a brilliant gold as various expensive paintings hung precariously on hammered nails.

_I have to be dead_ Serena thought.

"Hey, you're awake!" someone exclaimed.

Serena turned her head to the source of the voice and furrowed her brows in confusion. A boy entered from the french doors, carrying a silver tray laden with bowls of food and clothes on his shoulder. Curiously, she sat up in the bed to get a better look at him as he drew closer and gently settled himself beside her, placing the tray on the side table.

He was exceptionally handsome with blonde hair a few shades darker than her own and the same crystal blue eyes, but unusually dotted with specks of yellow. Judging by his features and height, she assumed he was at least fifteen.

"I hope you like stew." he said, gesturing to a steaming bowl.

Serena's stomach grumbled at the smell of the delicious food, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Who are you?"

A laughed escaped the boy's lips at her sudden inquiry. "My name is Eric. Eric Linnet. I saw you in the middle of the lake this afternoon clinging onto your canoe you flipped over."

Realization suddenly dawned on Serena's face as memory of their encounter surfaced. "You were the one who saved me!"

He nodded, grinning. "You lost consciousness the minute I got you into the boat."

"How long have I been out?

"About five hours." he said. "I tried to wake you once, but you mumbled something about Darien and another five minutes."

Serena felt a blush come to her cheeks. She never realized that she talked in her sleep, it was a trait that Luna failed to have mentioned.

"Where's Luna?"

At this Eric's face contorted into one of regret. "She ran off. I think she was scared or something. The animal nearly pounced me."

"Sorry," Serena apologized quickly. "Luna can be a bit over protective sometimes. She probably went to one of my friend's house."

_I'd lay a million dollar bet she went to the temple._

"Well, if she did, then people are probably looking for you." he said, standing up. "But, before you use the phone, you should change into something warmer. I think your clothes are probably still damp from this afternoon." he gestured to the navy blue sweatshirt and pants he was now spreading onto the bed.

"Thank you," Serena said softly. "I owe you my life."

Eric shook his head, smiling "It was just lucky I came along when I did." he headed towards the door to give her privacy. "I'll wait for you in the hallway." and he disappeared.

Serena stared at the spot where Eric once stood. He seemed nice enough, but she felt something towards him that made her heart twinge. It was as if a sense of connection between them had suddenly appeared and she briefly wondered if he felt it too.

_I should alert the girls _she thought, staring at her wrist watch communicator. _But he's standing right outside. He'll hear. I can't risk it... I'll just have to use the phone._

Scrambling off the soft bed, Serena stripped off her wet clothes and slipped into the old sweats of Eric's that he had graciously provided for her. Warmth instantly engulfed her as she burrowed into the wooly fabric that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She let out a contented sigh and touched her golden hair. It was fairly wet, beads of water still trickling down her neck. It had even left a dark wet patch on the pillows that she had slept upon.

She released her hair from it's odangos and using her shirt that she just took off, squeezed the excess water onto the already slightly puddled bed.

_Hope this doesn't seem rude, but I don't want my hair to leave puddles in his home_

It tumbled like a wave, falling past her shoulders and her waist and ending just below her knees. Leaving her hair to air dry, she quickly slipped on the pair of white socks, ate the stew Eric prepared in seconds much to her stomach's content, gathered her clothes and opened the door. She had expected to see Eric standing in the hall, but found that he was nowhere in sight.

_Where did he go?_

Serena stepped out into the corridor, peering left and right and feeling dreadfully lost. Usually, she'd stay put and wait for someone to come to her, but curiosity once again overcame her and so she proceeded left. Her feet carried along the golden carpet and took her to the start of the stairs which she presumed led to the lower floor. Holding fast to the banister, Serena hopped down the steps two at a time, but as she reached the foot of the staircase, she tripped over herself and started falling for the floor. She closed her eyes, a wail escaping her lips as she waited for the harsh impact, but surprisingly, it never came.

"You should be more careful." Eric's voice sounded alight with amusement.

"Thank you." she replied softly, disentangling from his arms.

"No problem," he said, picking up the clothes that she had dropped onto the floor. "I can put these into wash for you, while you use the phone. I'll show you where it's at."

He led her through the entrance hallway where she found herself looking at the gorgeous chandelier that hung above them as they passed beneath.

"This house is amazing!" Serena breathed, her eyes wide.

Eric glanced over his shoulder at her. "Mansion. My guardian, Hunter Richards has a wealthy paying job. I don't even know what it is - besides, he's barely here anyway."

"So, you stay here all by yourself?" Serena's face softened as she looked at him.

"Pretty much," he said with a slight nod.

Serena couldn't stop herself. "But, don't you ever get lonely?"

Eric sighed, "I do - sometimes, but I just moved here a few days ago. I start school tommorrow, hopefully I'll make some friends."

"Really?" Serena asked, her attention perking up. "Which school?"

"Crossroads."

"That's where I go!" Serena exclaimed happily.

Eric grinned, "Then, I have one friend already." he stopped and pointed ahead. "There's the phone. You can call whoever you need, I'll be right back." and he left the room.

_He seems like such a nice guy._ Serena thought as picked up the receiver. _I guess, I might as well try Raye first. _

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for a harsh talking to, Serena punched in Raye's number and waited. In three shrill rings Raye answered with a rehearsed, "Cherry Hill Temple!"

Serena gulped, as she listened to the others in the background. Her name came up several times and loud shouts ensued briefly afterwards.

"Hello?" Raye prodded now becoming impatient.

"Hey Raye," she said into the phone, her voice soft. "It's me."

There was a pause on the other line where Serena could swear Raye was fueling with fire about to explode. "SERENA!" she shrieked.

Various shouts of 'Serena?' and 'Let me talk to her' and 'Is she alright?' blasted on the other line. Pulling the phone away from her ear as her scouts argued, she finally sighed as Raye began to speak, ushering the others to be quiet.

"Where in the name of Mars are you?! Luna came to us hours ago saying that some guy with strange vibes took off with you! Why didn't you call us? We tried your communicator a million times!"

"I think Luna kinda over exaggerated a bit." Serena whispered angrily, making sure Eric wasn't anywhere in sight. "_Eric _saved me from drowning this afternoon at the lake. He said I passed out and he took me to his house. I just woke up!"

"So you're on a first name basis with the guy now?" Raye said with an edge to her voice. She soon began to scold the blonde. "You have to keep your guard up, Serena! He could be working for the negaverse for we know! Is your crystal still with you?"

"Yes, mom, it is." Serena snapped, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'll be right over and we can talk there, okay?"

"No, we'll come and get you." Raye volunteered quickly.

"I don't know where I am, Raye. I can't exactly give you directions!" Serena retorted. "I'll be there soon!" and before Raye could reply she slammed down the receiver. "The nerve of her..."

"Everything okay?" Eric asked as he came into the room. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was in the hall. I tend to eavesdrop."

Serena just forced a small smile. "My friend was just worried about me, that's all. She's a little hot headed, but that's just her way of expressing her feelings."

"If you need a lift, I can give you a ride home." Eric offered.

"I don't want to make you feel like you have to." Serena told him. "I mean, I can walk."

Eric gave her a look. "It's dark outside. I wouldn't let you walk home by yourself!"

"But, I can handle myself." Serena whined, folding her arms.

"I'm sure you could, Serena." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Dangling a pair of keys on in front of her, he cracked a wicked smile. "I sure hope you like bikes."

Serena chuckled nervously.

* * *

_Author's Note: I want to reply and thank to everyone who reviewed! I really apprieciate it!_

_**UFGator:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**serenity11287:** I'm glad you think so! I took a lot of time putting thought into it. _

_**guitarbabe2005:** Thanks! _

_**Michessiah:** Hope you liked this chappie!_

_Stay tuned for Chapter Three! _


End file.
